1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and particularly, to a method for manufacturing an LCD device capable of avoiding a short circuit between a signal line and a pixel electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active matrix LCD devices using thin film transistors (TFT's) have been developed in terms of resolution and performance, since the TFT's can be made of amorphous silicon.
In a prior art method for manufacturing an active matrix LCD device, a gate line pattern layer is formed on a TET forming area of an insulating substrate. Then, a gate insulating layer is formed on the gate line pattern layer and the insulating substrate. Next, an amorphous silicon pattern layer is formed on the TFT forming area of the gate insulating layer, and a signal line pattern layer is formed on a signal line forming area of the gate insulating layer. Also, a pixel electrode pattern layer is formed on a pixel electrode pattern forming area of the gate insulating layer. This will be explained later in detail.
In the above-mentioned prior art method, however, since the signal line pattern layer and the pixel electrode pattern layer are formed on the gate insulating layer, i.e., on the same plane, a short circuit may occur between the signal line pattern layer and the pixel electrode pattern layer. Particularly, when an etching process performed upon the amorphous silicon fails to etch a part of the amorphous silicon between a signal line forming area and a pixel electrode forming area, the amorphous silicon left therebetween may invite a short circuit between the signal line pattern layer and the pixel electrode pattern layer.